The Betrayal
by Elventara Katri
Summary: In a world of peace, Crystal Tokyo never expected to face the very evil the Senshi had defeated years earlier. Now the Senshi can trust no one, even those in their circle of friends as they sought to discover who restored the evil to power. Its a race a
1. Prologue

Authors Note: I wrote this and had the old version posted here, but as I reread what I had written I realized that it was a confusing mess. So here is the revised version. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just the story.

Prologue

Jake sat at his desk in the palace library quietly studying the transcripts of ancient Earth histories. He had been in the same spot for hours now, alone with only the books and manuscripts to keep him company. He was one of a few people who were even allowed into the palace, as he just happened to be the heir to the throne of Palendora and his father was the king and current ruler of the city. 'Each Sailor Scout has a unique power…' he read from one of the ancient manuscripts sitting in front of him.

This particular manuscript contained the details of the days when the Sailor Scouts battled the Negaverse after Beryl, ruler of the Negaverse, had destroyed the Moon Kingdom and Silver Alliance. The one event that intrigued him the most was a battle in which the first known Sailor Scouts fought Beryl only to die. All except Sailor Moon who then destroyed Beryl and restored peace to the world as well as restoring the Sailor Scouts to their glory.

Jake continued to read over the details not noticing his father had walked into the room. Turais, king and protector of Palendora, smiled at the sight of his only child showing the determination that would one day make him a great leader.

"What are you reading there, Jake?" Turais asked his son.

Jake sat up in surprise. "You startled me." He looked up at his father smiling as he pointed at the current manuscript he had been focused on. "I've been reading up on Sailor Moon's first battle."

"Indeed that was a great battle, even if it as a woman who won it." Turais agreed as he sat down in a large armchair across from his son. "What is your assessment of what made that battle so great?"

"She alone faced Beryl and won. She was able to also make everything right again on Earth." Jake recited the knowledge he had of the event.

"Jake, she wasn't alone in her final moments." Turais brushed a hand through his graying brown, military style hair.

Jake looked at his father, surprise mirrored in his brown eyes. "What are you talking about?" He picked up a book lying on his desk. "This book, a written history of that battle, clearly states that Sailor Moon defeated Beryl on her own, no one was…"

"That's what the historians want you to think." Turais took the book from his son and dropped it in the wastebasket. "Her friends were there, they had to be." He looked up at the ceiling, smiling. "Not even Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom could defeat Beryl on her own. No, her friends were with her."

Jake looked at his father suspiciously. "How would you know something like that?"

"Just trust me on this, Jake. I just know." He sat up and looked at his son, his cobalt eyes showing how serious the issue at had was. "Jake, I need you to go to Earth on a rather secretive assignment."

Jake stood up in surprise. "You want me to go to Earth? What is this assignment exactly?"

"I need you to deliver the Ultimate Cestar Scepter to Sailor Moon so that she may in turn give it to Princess Serena, if she is still alive. Princess Serena is the only one alive that can wield that scepter and I have a strong feeling that in the coming days she may need it." Turais looked out the window in deep thought.

"What is going on, dad? What aren't you telling me?"

"Jake, there are some things that I just can't tell you at this time. This just happens to be one of those things. Your uncle says that it looks like some ancient prophecy's may be coming to light and so before that happens we must get into Sailor Moon's hands the scepter. You are Shinken, a soldier of Palendora; you are equal in power to the Sailor Scouts. Now is the time for our Shinken to make ourselves known."

Jake knew his father was right, it was his duty as Shinken and heir to the throne to make this particular journey to Earth. "When do I leave?"

Jake walked in silence on the secret highways towards Earth in deep thought. He hated leaving his beautiful wife, Lenora, behind. Especially since she started her medical training with his uncle, Talitha. Women were not allowed to join the Shinken or fight, but they could assist with the medical teams. Women were never place in positions of authority or power in Palendora and now here he was heading to Earth, the very planet where women were the ones with power and authority as the Sailor Scouts.

As a teen Jake was trained by his father and Talitha in sword fighting and leadership which placed him in the position of leading the Shinken as an adult. Now, Talitha was training Lenora how to use the hollow to heal his comrades who were wounded in battle. Jake was hopping her training would go well while he was away, especially since she just received word that she would never have children.

"Well, well, well. Look who's far away from daddy and Palendora." A man sneered as he stepped onto the highway.

Jake stopped and quickly pulled out his sword from the sheath at his waste and pointed it at the man. "You! How dare you show your face around me, you traitor! Leave the highways this instant!"

"Why should I? I am Shinken too. I am the only one who you lost a sword match to, Prince." The man smiled evilly at him.

"You lost the right to be called Shinken when you betrayed Palendora and all Shinken by joining Beryl's side." Jake sneered in response.

The former Shinken's face reddened in anger. "I guess we'll just have to see who the stronger man is now. But not today, you see I need something from you that Beryl wants. My queen wants that scepter you currently have in your possession and she wont take no for an answer." With that he raised his own black sword blade in the air as a small army of about twenty men rushed towards Jake.

Before Jake could counteract anything that the army threw his way he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head. He staggered forward as another soldier grabbed for the bag containing the scepter from his other hand. As he tried to stop the soldier from taking the back he felt a second blow to his head rendering him unconscious.

To Beryl, Turais was her worst enemy. Only he knew of her deepest secrets. To see the unconscious form of his only child at the foot of her throne brought a glimmer of happiness. Her truest joy would only come after she destroyed Sailor Moon and Turais. Then she would have the very thing she had been denied all these years, power. The very power to control and rule the universe.

"Do you have it?" Beryl asked the Shinken standing in front of her in suspicion. She just didn't trust this man.

"Of course I do, Beryl. I made sure it was placed in my hands directly after that little army took it from him." The former Shinken responded as he smiled at the queen. "Our plan is finally starting to be put into motion. I made sure Jake was beaten to the point you see him before you now. And soon we will make Sailor Moon pay for what she did to you."

"Give it to me now, Shinken!" Beryl demanded, her patience with the man growing more and more thing.

"Not so fast, Beryl. Remember I restored you to your former glory. You belong to me now. I will give you the scepter when the time is right and not a moment sooner. Now, if you will excuse me I need to finish getting things ready to deliver our prisoner to those Sailor Brats." Shinken turned to walk out of the room only pausing briefly. "Oh, and to show them that you have returned one of your minions will be dropping our little package off."

Power. That was all that Serena had known since she was a teenager. Power killed her mother, Queen Serenity, and her once glorious kingdom. For the longest time no one even knew that she was Sailor Moon and fought against that very power to protect the Earth. Now as the ruler of Crystal Tokyo she had finally achieved some semblance of peace. There were still days where she wished she could leave her responsibilities behind and live a normal life. But that was just simply not something she could do to her husband, daughter and friends. She couldn't leave them to face that power alone.

Even in this time of peace she and her friends still trained on a daily basis. They wouldn't allow this time of peace to make them weak and vulnerable. Serena sat down at the vanity in her room and pulled out an old letter that she had received on her wedding day, from its hiding place. She had read it many times over the years and almost daily in recent weeks as she noticed changes in the air that were never good.

Even still, she couldn't get over what the letter contained. 'Beware of the Shinken with cold green eyes. He will not be a friend, or a person you can trust. With him will come heartache and betrayal. Don't allow him into your trusted circle of friends. He will lead you to destruction.' Even as she read the letter again she couldn't get over the strange words of the mysterious letter and how they still made no sense to her. But of course nothing was normal in her life.

Here she was in her late twenties, a Queen, mother, wife, and soldier. Many of the citizens of Crystal Tokyo wondered why she was crazy enough to continue being a Senshi after taking the throne, but to Serena and her friends it wasn't that she was crazy. She was fulfilling her role as leader of the Senshi. Some called it fate, she called it destiny. The power she fought against was known simply as the Negaverse.


	2. The Beginning

**Author's Note: Hope you all like this next chapter. I'll be updating my other two stories here soon. Just getting the final touches on them. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just the story.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The sun was just beginning to set over the large city of Crystal Tokyo as Serena and Darien walked back towards the palace from the training center. For the past few hours the two of them had spent time sparing and fencing together, just simply enjoying some time together. Serena could still beat Darien even after giving birth to their daughter nine years earlier.

"Good evening, Serena." Ethan smirked as the happy couple walked towards him.

"Good evening Ethan." Serena replied, slightly confused by his behavior. She looked up at Darien as they continued to head towards the palace. "Darien, do you have any idea why Ethan has been acting so strange lately?"

"I haven't a clue, Sere." Darien placed an arm around her. "Ever since he returned from that mysterious trip of his he has been acting a little too nice."

"Strange…" She walked on beside Darien. The sun was setting over the lush mountains of the city as they stopped at the overlook of their property and looked out over the city. "It's late and I'm sure Lita is wondering where we are. We really should be getting back to the palace for dinner."

"Well then, come on Meatball Head, we don't want to be late."

"Hey!"

Inside the palace the Sailor Senshi were hard at work cleaning up from their research. The library was in complete disarray from their hours of pouring through the books. They had spent the last several months researching why they were still gaining strength and power and were at full strength each day after having solid nights of sleep. They spent time training, even though there hadn't been a battle in years, together as well as separately. Rini had just become the youngest Senshi and was now a great asset to the research team.

"Hey Rei, do you still have those visions of something bad coming our way?" Mina asked her friend as she looked up from the pile of papers she was working on.

Rei looked at her in amazement. Her visions hadn't been a topic of discussion for a few years now that was until recently. "Actually yes, they are still happening. They are still very vague and confusing. But the one message that seems to be coming through loud and clear is that we need to start doing Senshi training once more." She moved some of her long black hair out of her face and looked at the others intently. "I think I am going to do a fire reading soon."

Everyone looked over at the door as Serena and Darien walked into the room laughing.

Serena looked at the group in surprise as she saw the serious looks in the eyes of her friends. "What's going on?"

"My visions have been coming at an increasing rate. I think something bad is coming our way." Rei told her best friend calmly.

"Serena, maybe its time for us to start training for real once more, we feel that things are going to get bad really fast." Ami stated calmly.

"Darien and I were just talking about that very issue earlier today." Serena stated as the group headed into the dinning room for a late dinner. "Tomorrow we will start training once more, this time it will be more intense and not as much for fun."

"Lets all have our weapons ready for training and maybe for once we can be ready for anything that comes our way." Darien suggested.

"Is Rini asleep?" Serena asked Darien as she came out of their private bathroom.

"Yeah, she went down really well considering that she is getting the chance to train with us for the first time tomorrow." Darien stated as he finished getting ready for bed. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"By being ready to become Sailor Moon again, I'm not so sure. I have spent so much time as Neo-Queen Serenity that the world has forgotten all about the Senshi and what we once stood for." Serena looked over at him from their bed. "Is it even possible for me to go back to leading two different lives once more? It's just been so long since I've had to be the leader of the Sailor Senshi."

Darien turned off the lights and sat next to her on their bed. "Don't worry about it too much, you'll do just great. You don't need to question that ever. Being Sailor Moon is just like being Neo-Queen Serenity, just a different outfit and a little more freedom."

"You're probably right. I guess I am just thinking about this too much."

Darien pulled her close and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I just wonder if the world is ready for the Sailor Senshi once more."

Serena was wishing the pounding would go away so she could return to sleep when she heard Darien turn on the lights and get out of bed.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" He mumbled as he put on his bathrobe.

"Serena! Darien! Come quick, we have an intruder inside the palace walls!" Rei shouted from the other side of the door.

Serena sat up, immediately awake and grabbed her Moon wand from where she hid it inside her nightstand. "We're coming!"

"Why didn't the alarms go off? I thought Ethan was the one to be monitoring them tonight." Darien questioned as he opened the door.

"I wish I knew. I'm going to find out though." Serena looked at Rei and noticed she was dressed in her Senshi form. "What do we know so far?"

"Not much, Ami is currently in the central computer room and will hopefully have something for us." Mars replied as the tri started running towards the stairs, only to see Mercury already there waiting for them.

"Ethan wasn't at his post." Mercury informed as the group headed down the stairs towards the main entrance of the palace. "I checked the computer logs and discovered that the security system has been down for the last three months, to the very day Ethan was assigned to monitor the computers."

Serena stopped in her tracks, surprised at the revelation. "Mercury, are you telling me that for the past three months my family and I have been in danger because of a major lack in security?" She saw Ami nod in response and knew she wasn't lying. "Once we have taken care of this intruder, I want Ethan found and brought to me immediately. I want a word with him, full Senshi forms as guards for my protection."

"No problem there." Jupiter responded calmly as the group met up with her. "We found the intruder, but there's a little problem."

Darien looked at his wife and noticed the worry and concern in her face. "What's the problem?"

Lita and Mina stepped aside to reveal the intruder, badly beaten lying on the ground.

"Is he alive?" Serena whispered as she looked at the still form on the ground.

Mercury pulled out her small compact computer and began to run an analysis of the man. "His injuries are quite extensive. I can tell you this much he isn't from the Negaverse."

The group looked at the man's still form as Lita spoke up once more. "Serena, he isn't from around here. In fact just looking at his clothing I can't tell you where he's from."

Serena looked at Darien before looking back down at the still form. "Mercury, Jupiter take him to the medical building and get those wounds taken care of. Everyone else, get the alarm back up and running and find Ethan. Oh, will someone look in on Rini and make sure she is okay. We'll start training once it's light. Oh, also I want someone with the man at all times until he's awake."

Everyone nodded in understanding and immediately went to work on their assigned tasks. Darien took Serena's hand in his and lead her back towards the palace. They walked into the library and sat on one of the many couches.

"Darien, what are you doing?" Serena asked in surprise. "We have a lot of work to do and…"

Darien placed a finger on her lips, silencing her as he smiled. "You need to get some rest; the others will alert us to anything they find out. Come on, and just relax."

Just as the sun was beginning to rise, filling the library with light Lita walked in causing Darien to wake up.

"What's the update Lita?" Darien asked a little on the groggy side.

"Our new guest has been awake for about an hour now, only we have run into a small complication. He refuses medical treatment. Should we question him, or force him to get the help he needs?" She asked him quietly.

Before Darien could answer, Serena sat up and looked at Lita. "I think I better handle this one. Has Ethan been found yet?"

"Not yet. Rei looked in on Rini just a little while ago and she is now eating breakfast with Mina. Rei got the security system up and running again. Haruka and Setsuna should be arriving sometime today from their outer duties. Hopefully the Senshi of time can help us get a hold on what's starting to happen."

"Well, then before I go and talk with this man I think we should hold a meeting and get everyone caught up on everything."

"Our guest has a stubborn streak that rivals Rei and Serena's." Ami explained to the group. "He doesn't seem to understand where he is or even how he got here. He refuses to say much of anything to me."

"Once we are done here, I'll go over to the medical building with you and have a chat with him." Serena replied. "The thing that has me the most concern right now is where Ethan is and why he shut off the security systems leaving us all vulnerable to attacks. I want answers from him and I really would like to have them now."

"I looked into our records of past meetings and discovered something that I think is a little unusual." Mina spoke up as she passed around copies of their past meetings. "These are the five meetings he has attended out of the over thirty that we have held. Each one of these particular meetings that he did attend were discussions on becoming stronger. He took notes like the rest of us would and then he would proceed to argue with Serena."

"I remember those meetings." Rei spoke up as she continued to look over the papers in front of her. "He was awful. He wouldn't back down until Lita or Darien spoke up."

"But why those particular meetings? How did he know exactly which ones to attend?" Serena looked around the room. "Let me know the moment he is found or returns with wherever he is. For now, I think its time to have a chat with our guest.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Life got crazy after our move with my husbands schooling, morning sickness, and then my husband getting deployed to join his ship. I should have a new chapter out soon.


End file.
